psychopassfandomcom-20200222-history
Enigmatic Feeling
Enigmatic Feeling is the opening of Psycho-Pass 2. It is performed by the Japanese rock band Ling Tosite Sigure. The song was released on November 5, 2014. Lyrics TV Version Romaji= ubawaretsuzukeru nara mou kurutteshimau yo owari no nai owari ni boku wa iki wo shinakunatte Enigmatic Feeling ubawanakya ikenai no? mou hodoketeshimau yo sekai ga tokedashite kamisama ga oritekite boku ni tsukitsuketa Who are you? futatsu ni wakareta sekai ni sotte jibun o hanatta kamihitoe darou kami hitoe darou kyoukaisen kami wa hitori na no? okashikunatte okashikunatte fui ni kimi wo ubatteshimau no darou Frantic, frantic, kanzen fuyuu ka pinto no awanai kokoro ni Shake me, shake me, kanzen fuyuu ka kagami sae mo nozokenai |-| Kanji= 奪われ続けるなら　もう狂ってしまうよ 終わりの無い「終わり」に僕は息をしなくなって Enigmatic Feeling 奪わなきゃいけないの？　もうほどけてしまうよ 世界が溶け出して神様が降りて来て僕に突き付けた Who are you? 2つに分かれた世界に沿って自分を放った 紙一重だろう　紙一重だろう　境界線　神は1人なの？ おかしくなって　おかしくなって　ふいに君を奪ってしまうのだろう Frantic, frantic　完全浮遊体　ピントの合わない心に Shake me　完全浮遊体　鏡さえも覗けない |-| English Translation= If I keep having things snatched away from me, I'm going to go insane I've stopped breathing in the face of all these endings without end Enigmatic Feeling Must you keep taking things from me? I'm going to fall apart The world's started to dissolve, and God descended and confronted me Who are you? I followed the world split in two and set myself free It seems paper-thin, paper-thin. Is there only one god on the dividing line? It's getting strange, getting strange, and you'll suddenly be taken away from me　 Frantic, frantic, a body in complete suspension. In my heart that won't come into focus Shake me, shake me, a body in complete suspension. I can't even glance in the mirror Full Version Romaji= ubawaretsudzukeru nara mou kurutteshimau yo owari no nai "owari" ni boku wa iki o shinakunatte Enigmatic Feeling ubawanakya ikenai no? mou hodoketeshimau yo sekai ga tokedashite kamisama ga oritekite boku ni tsukitsuketa Who are you? futatsu ni wakareta sekai ni sotte jibun o hanatta kamihitoe darou kami hitoe darou kyoukaisen kami wa hitori na no? okashikunatte okashikunatte fui ni kimi wo ubatteshimau no darou Frantic, frantic kanzen fuyuutai pinto no awanai kokoro ni Shake me, shake me kanzen fuyuutai kagami sae mo nozokenai korosenai yoru dake wa aka o sotto daite kotae no nai pazuru to koe ga piisu o niranda Enigmatic Feeling ubawaretsudzukeru nara mou kurutteshimau yo nemureru mori de mugen no Future norikoeta boku wa fuyuu fuyuu tai Where are you? futatsu ni wakareta sekai ni sotte kiritoru shinjitsu ni fureta kizu wa kitto kie wa shinai yo kamihitoe darou kamihitoe darou kyoukaisen kami wa hitori nano? okashikunatte okashikunatte fui ni kimi o ubatteshimau no darou Frantic, frantic kanzen fuyuutai pinto no awanai kokoro ni Shake me, shake me kanzen fuyuutai kagami sae mo nozokenai ato sukoshi darou ato sukoshi darou kotae ga futo wakatteshimaeba kurushikunatte kurushikunatte fui ni boku wa kowareteshimau no darou demo yurushite demo yurushite inakunaru kara koroshitatsumori deite |-| Kanji= 奪われ続けるなら　もう狂ってしまうよ 終わりの無い「終わり」に僕は息をしなくなって Enigmatic Feeling 奪わなきゃいけないの？　もうほどけてしまうよ 世界が溶け出して神様が降りて来て僕に突き付けた Who are you? 2つに分かれた世界に沿って自分を放った 紙一重だろう　紙一重だろう　境界線　神は1人なの？ おかしくなって　おかしくなって　ふいに君を奪ってしまうのだろう Frantic, frantic　完全浮遊体　ピントの合わない心に Shake me　完全浮遊体　鏡さえも覗けない 殺せない夜だけは赤をそっと抱いて 答えの無いパズルと声がピースを睨んだ Enigmatic Feeling 奪われ続けるなら　もう狂ってしまうよ　眠れる森で 無限のFuture乗り越えた　僕は浮遊　浮遊体 Where are you? 2つに分かれた世界に沿って切り取る 真実に触れた傷はきっと消えはしないよ 紙一重だろう　紙一重だろう　境界線　神は1人なの？ おかしくなって　おかしくなって　ふいに君を奪ってしまうのだろう Frantic, frantic　完全浮遊体　ピントの合わない心に Shake me　完全浮遊体　鏡さえも覗けない あと少しだろう　あと少しだろう　答えがふと分かってしまえば 苦しくなって　苦しくなって　ふいに僕は壊れてしまうのだろう でも許して　でも許して　居なくなるから　殺したつもりでいて |-| English translation= If I keep having things snatched away from me, I'm going to go insane I've stopped breathing in the face of all these endings without end Enigmatic Feeling Must you keep taking things from me? I'm going to fall apart The world's started to dissolve, and God descended and confronted me Who are you? I followed the world split in two and set myself free It seems paper-thin, paper-thin. Is there only one god on the dividing line? It's getting strange, getting strange, and you'll suddenly be taken away from me　 Frantic, frantic, a body in complete suspension. In my heart that won't come into focus Shake me, shake me, a body in complete suspension. I can't even glance in the mirror Only the nights that I can't kill softly embrace red A puzzle without an answer and my voice glared at the pieces Enigmatic Feeling If I keep having things snatched away from me, I'm going to go insane. In this slumbering forest, I overcame the infinite future. Im floating, a body suspended in air Where are you? I followed the world split in two and cut myself off The scars of touching the truth will never disappear It seems paper-thin, paper-thin. Is there only one god on the dividing line? It's getting strange, getting strange, and you'll suddenly be taken away from me　 Frantic, frantic, a body in complete suspension. In my heart that won't come into focus Shake me, shake me, a body in complete suspension. I can't even glance in the mirror In just a little bit, in just a little bit, when you suddenly understand the answers, It'll get painful, it'll get painful, and I'll suddenly break down But forgive me, forgive me. I'll be gone, so just believe that you killed me Navigation Category:Music